


god only knows

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, they’re so in love it’s disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Conrad gets an idea. He picks up his phone and changes the song, one with lyrics that describe how he feels. This doesn’t feel like the right time, and Gavin doesn’t seem like the type, but he asks anyway. “Dance with me?” comes the question, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.





	god only knows

**Author's Note:**

> reed900 needs more cute soft fics. also, listen to god only knows by the beach boys!

It’s a quiet Sunday evening at home—Conrad and Gavin just finished their dinner of pasta and breadsticks, and are tangled up together on the couch. Gavin’s back is flush against his boyfriend’s stomach, with his chin resting on top of his head. He used to be jealous of Conrad’s height, but now, he mostly enjoys how he towers over him. He finds their height difference oddly endearing.

One of Conrad’s hands is resting on his hip, the other underneath the pillow supporting his head. Gavin is a little cold, but much too comfortable to move and grab the blanket that’s resting on the other end of the couch. He feels himself dozing off, smiling softly as he drifts off to sleep; he hasn’t been this happy in a very long time.

Conrad falls asleep shortly after Gavin, feeling safe and loved in his presence.

 

When Gavin wakes up, he discovers that he’s alone on the couch, and the blanket is draped over him. It’s also completely dark outside. He’s about to get up to find Conrad, then he hears the sound of water running in the kitchen, and... music? He decides to get up anyway. His phone on the coffee table tells him that it’s eight o’clock, meaning he was asleep for over two hours. He doesn’t mind: he likes the blissful feeling of waking after a long nap. Everything feels dreamy and a little unreal.

Gavin finds Conrad standing over the sink, washing up the dishes from earlier. He’s got a speaker on the counter next to him, playing the hits of the sixties. He thinks the song playing currently is by the Ronettes, though he’s not entirely sure. It’s a sweet song, regardless.

“Good morning, Gav,” he greets, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Sleep well?”

Gavin sits down at the breakfast bar, admiring the man before him. “I did, actually.” He rests his chin on his palm. “God knows I could always use some decent fuckin’ sleep.”

Conrad smiles. “How’s your mind palace today? I forgot to ask earlier.” He asks Gavin the same question almost every day, in a lighthearted fashion as such. Gavin knows it’s because he cares, but sometimes, he’d rather not be reminded of his mental illness.

“I’m fine,” he replies simply. “I’ve been better, but I think I’m alright.”

“Good.” Conrad finishes drying the last plate. He notices the change in his demeanor, how he goes silent and appears distracted. That’s never a good sign when it comes to Gavin. He finds himself not knowing what to say now.

Conrad gets an idea. He picks up his phone and changes the song, one with lyrics that describe how he feels. This doesn’t feel like the right time, and Gavin doesn’t seem like the type, but he asks anyway. “Dance with me?” comes the question, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Gavin looks at his boyfriend’s extended hand, then at his icy blue eyes, which are filled with what could only be adoration. “Con, you know I can’t dance for shit.”

“It’s okay, I can’t dance either. C’mon, Gavin, you’re the absolute worst at being romantic,” Conrad laughs.

“Oh, _fine_ ,” Gavin gives in. He stands up and takes Conrad’s hand.

He directs him to the middle of the kitchen, putting his hands on his waist, and pulling him closer. Gavin doesn’t know what to do with his hands; it’s just like him, really. He lets them settle on Conrad’s shoulders after a moment, and then he listens to the song he selected for this.

_God only knows what I’d be without you_

He looks up with wistful eyes. It’s amazing to him; Conrad loves him so much. At this point, they’re hardly dancing: just swaying back and forth in a small space, but it’s giving Gavin a warm feeling in his chest that he wouldn’t trade for the world.

_If you should ever leave me,_

_well life would still go on, believe me_

_The world could show nothing to me,_

_so what good would living do me?_

“This song makes me think of you,” Conrad admits. He knows he’s whipped, and wouldn’t have it any other way, with any other person.

Any doubts that Gavin had were erased in that moment, gone like they were never there at all. He feels weightless, somehow. “Is that so?” He can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. Maybe he doesn’t need to.

_God only knows what I’d be without you_

“Of course.” And then Conrad’s lips are on his own, and his head clears up once more.

In the middle of their kitchen, on a Sunday night, around eight o’clock: Gavin knows that he’s going to be okay.


End file.
